Amores Imperfeitos
by Sitaelle
Summary: E afinal de contas o que é a perfeição do amor, que não apenas uma conjectura? Slash HD!


_**Amores imperfeitos**_

_**Skank**_

_Composição: Samuel Rosa - Chico Amaral_

**Não precisa me lembrar****  
****Não vou fugir de nada****  
****Sinto muito se não fui feito um sonho seu****  
****Mas sempre fica alguma coisa****  
****Alguma roupa pra buscar****  
****Eu posso afastar a mesa****  
****Quando você precisar**

Fugir nunca havia sido uma opção quando se era um Malfoy, não... Quando se era um Malfoy o mais aceitável era que se fosse como as serpentes frias, calculistas e sem coração. Há algum tempo Draco não sabia como era ser essa serpente, ele havia se tornado uma pessoa amorosa, carinhosa e um tanto melodramática às vezes. Mas nada que tirasse todo o amor e carinho de seu coração. Ele estava mudado havia muito tempo, desde que se apaixonara por um lindo grifinório de olhos verdes. Era como se tivesse nascido naquele momento, e que por uma fração de segundo os seus corpos houvessem se tornado um, Draco não sabia como ser 'mal', e talvez ele nunca mais descobrisse.

O único ponto ruim disso, era que naquele momento ele queria fazer com que Harry se arrependesse por ter terminado com ele.

"Jogar Quadribol pelo time da Inglaterra nunca foi seu sonho, era o sonho do Weasley!"

"Não Draco, você quer continuar em Hogwarts para ser como o Snape, e isso é o que eu não acho justo. Porque você não vem comigo?"

"Porque mesmo que eu vá, eu não terei você!"

E assim, naquele domingo ensolarado Harry saiu pelas portas do castelo, e não voltou.

Apenas pensar em Harry estava enlouquecendo Draco, ele estava ficando cada vez mais obcecado pela idéia de que Harry não voltaria, de que Harry poderia se sentir só... Mas nesses momentos a dor por ter sido abandonado falava mais alto, e ele se negava a ter pena do outro.

**Sei que amores imperfeitos****  
****São as flores da estação**

E afinal de contas o que é a perfeição do amor, que não apenas uma conjectura?

**Eu não quero ver você****  
****Passar a noite em claro****  
****Sinto muito se não fui seu mais raro amor****  
****E quando o dia terminar****  
****E quando o sol se inclinar****  
****Eu posso por uma toalha****  
****E te servir o jantar**

Ele apesar de tudo, acreditava que Harry não deveria estar indo muito melhor que ele. Harry era o melodramático da relação, e ele apenas entrava no jogo. Mas suas maiores preocupações todos os dias quando deitava a cabeça no travesseio, eram a falta de Harry, o cheiro da sua pele nos lençois de Draco, seu suave perfume pelo castelo, suas roupas ainda intactas nas gavetas, seu suco de abóbora ou seu jogo favorito.

Tudo naquele raio de lugar lembrava Harry, ele e sua impertinente mania de grifinório sempre querendo defender os mais fracos...

Acontece que Draco mais que qualquer pessoa sabia o que Harry era capaz de fazer por amor.

Como se fosse naquela data, Draco se lembrou de como seu pai quase o matara ao descobrir com quem o filho andara 'brincado de ser feliz'. E convenhamos um Lucius furioso era o que eles menos precisavam, nas primeiras férias a que Draco foi pra casa, Lucius praticamente o matou. Ficando sob a Maldição Cruciatus por quase meia hora, o loiro colocou todo o jantar para fora no meio da sala, e por isso foi novamente castigado, e assim sendo a sessão tortura durou até o outro dia.

Quando Lucius decidiu que estava por bem, Draco era apenas um frangalho que foi largado no chão de mármore da sala para que morresse de alguma doença respiratória.

Harry soube disso, ele não descobriu como, mas Harry soube. E se enfureceu por demais. Lucius aceitou um duelo contra Harry e o garoto não soube de onde vinha aquela força que o movia. Ele estava furioso e toda essa fúria podia ser sentida toda vez que ele levantava sua varinha. Lucius não estava deixando por menos, matando Potter num duelo, além de eliminar o inimigo número 1 de Lord Voldemort, ganhava ainda um motivo plausível para exterminá-lo sem ser culpado como crime.

Mas com a derrota de Lucius, Draco ficou livre para fazer o que quisesse, e entre isso tinha continuar com a linhagem e nome Malfoy cuidando das empresas e se casando com Parkison ou se entregar à Harry e ao seu amor real por Poções. Não é necessário dizer que ele preferiu o seu amor, e não foi apenas às poções.

**Sei que amores imperfeitos****  
****São as flores da estação****  
**  
**Mentira se eu disser****  
****Que não penso mais em você****  
****E quantas páginas o amor já mereceu****  
****Os filósofos não dizem nada****  
****Que eu não possa dizer****  
****Quantos versos sobre nós eu já guardei****  
****Deixa a luz daquela sala acesa****  
****E me peça pra voltar**

Ele admirava o fato de todo o mundo bruxo ter aceito 'bem' a separação do garoto de ouro, após o conturbado fim da guerra, Harry começou a jogar Quadribol pela Inglaterra e Draco virou professor de Haogwarts. Alguns tablóides acusavam o fato de que Harry havia se cansado de Draco, outros diziam que Draco havia colocado Harry em dificuldades no meio da guerra e que por esse motivo eles não estavam mais juntos...

Enfim, suposições foram colocadas aos montes, e nenhuma delas satisfazia a verdade. Harry apenas queria ver o mundo e Draco estava interessado em fixar-se. Diferentes como o verão e o inverno. Opostos como Ying e Yang. Eles apenas queria que um obedecesse o outro, o que não foi possível. com isso a separação. Nada que oficialmente não fosse esperado, na realidade todos apenas esperaram por isso, não é fácil ter um relacionamento com o menino que sobreviveu.

Agora Draco olhava o Lago Negro com um misto de dor e saudadenão era raro vê-lo à beira do lago, principalmente nessa época em que todas as cores primaveris tomam conta de todo o lugar. Até mesmo a lula gigante parecia amar a primavera, o sol de calor aconchegante praticamente arrastava Draco para ficar mais fora do castelo, onde suas alunas apaixonadas não o encontravam, a única desvantagem de ser professor era essa, ele tinha de lidar com um monte de crianças que nem sabiam o que queriam.

Ao deitar-se na grama verde, ele sentiu a energia da cor, sentiu a energia que desde que Harry se fora não mais habitava seu coração, e se permitiu fechar os olhos.

Pequenas gotas de chuva caíam sobre si e ele se deixou tomar por aquela sensação de inundação. Ao se sentir tocado, ele desejou que fosse Harry que o tocasse e ao ser beijado desejou que fossem os lábios de Harry, somente nesse momento se deu conta de que eram sensações reais e que elas de fato aconteciam com ele naquele momento. Ao abrir levemente os olhos, se deparou com uma cabeleira negra e com uma cicatriz na forma de raio no meio de uma testa... Era o seu Harry!

Afastou os lábios e fechou novamente os olhos.

"Eu senti sua falta... Eu não consegui te esquecer!"

"Eu também te amo!"

"Draco, me explique apenas uma coisa."

"O que diabos você faz no meio da chuva? Quer adoecer e morrer?"

"Não eu estava apenas desejando que essa grama fosse seus braços e que a chuva fosse sua boca."

"Mas agora você não precisa mais deles, você tem a mim, e de verdade!"

"Mas os jogos, e o time de Quadribol?"

"Draco, eu não era feliz. Eu não tinha para quem voltar à noite, ou quem saudar de manhã. E eu na realidade não queria qualquer pessoa, eu nem queria a melhor... Eu queria apenas você! Depois de tudo o que passamos, o duelo contra o seu pai, a guerra... Eu apenas fiquei confuso, mas uma coisa eu descobri nesse 1 ano que ficamos separedos, é que eu não vou conseguir viver sem você e que eu quero que você se case comigo."

Draco tinha os olhos nublados ele não sabia se era apenas a chuva ou se ele também chorava, mas o seu sim veio em forma de gestos, e pela agarração subsequente.

"Meu amor imperfeito!"

**Sei que amores imperfeitos****  
****São as flores da estação**


End file.
